This invention relates to a road surface removing machine.
Such machines of the prior art utilize differing types of action to achieve desired road surface removing results, e.g., impacting, milling, sawing, and heat with ripping as used on asphalt road surfaces.
The machine of the invention relies upon impacting to disintegrate the road surface material being worked upon, however, it operates in a manner which provides results and advantages not associated with known prior art road surface removing machines.
Among the improved results the machine of the invention provides is the ability to form vertical edges around the entire cavity area of road surface being removed thereby avoiding feather-edging of new material applied to fill the cavity. This results in a stronger and more serviceable road surface refill. Machines of the prior art which utilize rotary, or drum cutters, leave a tapered edge at the beginning and ending of the cutting action.
Another advantage the machine of the invention provides is that the operator has better control of the surface cutting operation since the machine is maintained stationary during operation, while the cutter means is movable and under his control, hence, the operator can devote his full attention to the cutting operation with attendant advantages. In comparable machines of the prior art, the machine moves and the cutting means is carried along therewith, hence, the operator must be attentive to machine guidance which diminishes the attention he can devote to actual cutting operations.
A further advantage of the machine of the invention is that it can be arranged on a standard automotive truck thereby minimizing assemblage costs and at the same time providing a road surface removing machine that can traverse the highways at normal vehicle speed when going to or from a work area.
Still another advantage the machine of the invention provides is a vacuum debris pick-up means, which, coupled with an efficient collection means, removes and disposes road surface debris generated in an effective manner.
The use of specially designed flail arms mounted on a rotary drum, together with truck stabilizing means, provides reduced vibration action whereby depth of cut can be readily maintained.
These and further features and advantages the machine of the invention will satisfy the basic objective, namely, to provide an efficient road surface removal operation.